


Все рыжие - везунчики. Доказательство теоремы на примере отдельно взятой семьи

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, General, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все рыжие - везунчики. Ну, принято так считать. Почему, неизвестно. Да, в общем-то, и неважно. Речь пойдет о практическом примере.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все рыжие - везунчики. Доказательство теоремы на примере отдельно взятой семьи

Все рыжие - везунчики. Ну, принято так считать. Почему, неизвестно. Да, в общем-то, и неважно. Речь пойдет о практическом примере.

Ионов Дмитрий Васильевич полностью оправдывал известную поговорку. Родился, вырос, отучился, женился, дорос до крупного чина, наплодил дочку и сына. Все очень удачно. На высшем уровне. Но в сорок лет внезапно облысел и решил начать жизнь сначала. Развелся, женился на молоденькой девушке, обрюхатил ее, получил повышение и укатил в другой город. На крыльях любви и нужных связей. Бывшей жене и детям он оставил квартиру, дачу, семейные фотографии, и благополучно забыл об их существовании.

Ионова Светлана Георгиевна мало того, что до брака имела другую фамилию, так еще и родилась русоволосой. Не повезло, что тут поделаешь. И потому после развода ей пришлось вытягивать на себе дочь Машу, сына Колю и дачу. И худо-бедно она справилась. Благо, сестра помогала. Короче говоря, как-то выруливала по узкой проселочной дороге.

Ионова Мария Дмитриевна любила папу, и ужасно страдала после развода родителей. Она была очень на него похожа. По всем статьям, за исключением везения. Как так получилось, черт его знает. Будем считать ее пример исключением. Непонятно зачем и почему, но она свернула на скользкую дорожку порока, то есть начала прыгать по койкам в поисках недостающей любви. И в шестнадцать лет родила. Неизвестно от кого. Девочку назвали Леночкой. Дальше больше. Мария Дмитриевна пустилась во все тяжкие и пошла откровенно блядствовать. С дочкой, которую она не выносила, нянчились Светлана Георгиевна и тринадцатилетний Коля. Они отлично заменили родителей.

А Мария Дмитриевна продолжила метаться туда-сюда, и в двадцать лет зачем-то умерла. Будучи нетрезвой, поссорилась с очередным сожителем, и в припадке гнева исколола себя ножом. Следователь Шарков подозревал попытку убийства, но она развеяла его сомнения, сделав заявление, что резала сама. И сказала Светлане Георгиевне, сидевшей возле постели:  
— Прости меня, мамочка. Я больше так не буду.

Хоронили ее рыжей-рыжей осенью. Копали могилу под бесцветным тяжелым дождем. Земля раскисла. Могильщикам пришлось потрудиться.  
Светлана Георгиевна жутко рыдала. Но дождь, сочувствуя, скрыл ее слабость от чужих глаз. Коля не плакал. Он думал о племяннице Леночке, которую оставили дома. Дмитрий Васильевич отсутствовал. Ему было некогда. Реализовал следующую жизнь на другом уровне. Гроб засыпали мокрой землей, и Мария Дмитриевна наконец-то успокоилась. Навеки.

Ионов Николай Дмитриевич после школы поступил в институт на бюджетное отделение, и уехал учиться в другой город. Он подает большие надежды. У него золотая голова и внутри и снаружи. Светлана Георгиевна страшно тоскует без него. Но у нее есть утешение. Внучка Леночка. Маленькое рыжее солнышко. Личный кусочек везения.


End file.
